Beast Boy
Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. | age (2018)c = | species = Mutated human | designation = B19 | darkwear = Beast Boy insignia | gender = Male | hair color = Dark green (red before transformation) | eye color = Green (blue before transformation) | relatives = * Marie Logan (mother, deceased) * Rita Farr (adoptive mother, deceased) * Steve Dayton (stepfather) * M'gann M'orzz (adoptive sister) | mentor = | affiliation = * Outsiders * The Team (formerly) Doom Patrol (formerly) | powers = Animal shape-shifting | equipment = | first = 121 | voice = Logan Grove Jason Spisak Greg Cipes }} Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is the leader of the Outsiders and a former member of the Team and the Doom Patrol. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. He received a blood transfusion of shape-shifted Martian blood from Miss Martian after being injured in an explosion. Initially his eyes became green, and over time so did his body. His body also acquired the ability to shape-shift from the transfusion. Personality As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshipped heroes, and after a blood transfusion from Miss Martian saved his life, he began to consider her his "blood sister". As Beast Boy, Garfield still evinces a childlike personality. Often when someone explains anything to him or chides him for his behavior, he responds with "noted". Like Kid Flash, he has taken up the role of collecting souvenirs from each mission. By 2018, Garfield has matured and mellowed out. He carries himself with a sense of professionalism in public, though he retains some of his old quips. He also likes teasing his girlfriend Perdita. Physical appearance Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a black T-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. His eyes turned green immediately following a blood transfusion from Miss Martian. After manifesting Miss Martian's shape-shifting abilities, Garfield's skin became a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form, during which he has dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform, which shrinks down to a collar when he adopts a fully animal form. In 2018, Garfield now dresses in a white tank top with the Batman logo, over which he wears a red shirt with rolled up sleeves, along with jeans and white sneakers. He also no longer hides his identity with simian features, adopting a quiff with side fades hairstyle. He also received a new purple outfit from Miss Martian for his TV show role. History 2010 After a group of Bialyan soldiers cut through their animal preserve, Garfield and his mother, Marie Logan, were nearly killed by a stampeding herd of wildebeests while attending to an injured oryx. All three of them were saved by the Team, and as a thanks they allowed them to stay in their home for the night. Garfield noted the resemblance between Miss Martian and his mother as a teenager when she played the main character of Hello, Megan!. Unfortunately, the earlier defeat of the soldiers attracted the attention of more and when morning came Garfield was injured in the explosion of their barn. As a result of Garfield's O-negative blood type, none of the members of the Team could give him a life-saving blood transfusion, but luckily Miss Martian was able use her shape-shifting powers to modify her blood to match Garfield's. He was given the transfusion and his condition stabilized as a result. As he recovered, now with green eyes, Garfield and his mother watched the news in his room; live coverage of Rumaan Harjavti turning away "Queen Bee", and her threatening to take over Qurac regardless. When the Team returned, Marie told M'gann Garfield considered himself her blood-brother. Miss Martian visited him in his room, to find him asleep with Queen Bee beside him. Bee had enthralled him, and given him instructions to harm himself if anything happened to Bee. This gave Bee the opportunity to blackmail Miss Martian, as Gar slept on. Garfield was watching the news about Rumaan Harjavti's impending impeachment hearings, while playing with Monkey. His mother called him away because their guests, Megan and Conner, had arrived. Conner had picked Megan flowers. Gar was quick to point out that it was poison sumac, and he'd better wash his hands before touching anyone. They then got up to meet another guest, an American reporter. After the American guests left, Megan and Conner had to go too. Before boarding the Bio-Ship, M'gann said goodbye to Gar and promised to come back for him. 2011-2015 On January 16, 2011, Queen Bee arranged Marie's death by enthralling her to drive off a cliff, orphaning Garfield. After Marie's death, Garfield was taken in by his godmother Rita Farr, his mother's old co-star from Hello, Megan! and a member of the Doom Patrol. At some point after this, Rita and the rest of the Doom Patrol died on an unspecified mission, with Rita's husband, Steve Dayton, being the only survivor. Garfield was then orphaned again with the death of his "other mother". Garfield was soon adopted by the Team. He also developed shape-shifting abilities and learned to control them over time. He adopted the name "Beast Boy", and joined the Team. He took it as his task to collect mission souvenirs. 2015 Beast Boy joined Miss Martian and the rest of the Team in grieving Aquagirl's death in the Cave. He attended Batman's debriefing, though he had not taken part in the fatal mission. Beast Boy and Miss Martian were waiting in the Mission Room for the briefing to start when Zatanna and Rocket stopped by to wish Nightwing a happy birthday. They both watched as Zatanna kissed Nightwing. Beast Boy was selected for Beta Squad; their mission was to secure a democracy rally held by Noor Harjavti. They suspected Queen Bee might make a move on her adversary, and especially Beast Boy was convinced it would happen, having learned of Queen Bee's ruthlessness firsthand. He watched her intently, disguised as a small bird perched in a tree. After Superboy, Superman and Devastation disappeared, M'gann and Lagoon Boy were split off from Beta Squad. M'gann said goodbye to Gar, and promised to come back for him. Gar kept his hummingbird form, and flew near Batgirl and Bumblebee. They spotted a strange space ship that hovered over the city. The ship created a bubble that trapped part of Metropolis. All communications were cut off. Gar feared the sphere might be a distraction to harm Noor Harjavti. Batgirl thought so too, and ordered Gar and Bumblebee to make contact with her. Gar made his way to the stage, and transformed into his normal form. It startled a security guard, but Noor vouched for him. Gar advised her to get away from the crowd. Beast Boy and Bumblebee had taken Noor and her bodyguard to Bibbo's Diner for protection. Gar was uncertain why they chose the diner as a safehouse, but Karen explained that Bibbo could be trusted and that it was unlikely that anyone would look for them there. Beast Boy and Bumblebee continued to watch over Noor at Bibbo's. After Black Lightning asked him and Bumblebee to attack the probe likely generating the force field, Gar reluctantly agreed they had to focus on the big picture and leave Noor. He turned into a bird and flew away with Karen. Beast Boy and Bumblebee descended to the probe. Beast Boy was still uncomfortable with leaving Noor Harjavti, but Bumblebee reminded him that she was safe from Queen Bee. They reached the probe. Beast Boy changed into a cockroach and went in after Bumblebee. Bumblebee contacted Batgirl, informing her they had figured out a way to shut the force field down. Batgirl gave them the go-ahead. The plan worked, and the force field receded. However, almost directly after, Bumblebee was contacted by the others, who explained the field had to be reactivated so the city could be restored to its normal size. With everything back to normal, Beast Boy rushed to Bibbo's Diner, with Bumblebee in tow. He was relieved that Noor was apparently okay. 2016 In Gotham's sewers, Beast Boy arrived too late to fight against Clayface, and complained that he couldn't obtain a souvenir. Blue Beetle told him that the stink from the sewer water would make a perfect reminder of the mission. After returning home, Superboy said he would hit the showers, and Blue Beetle told Beast Boy to take a shower as well. Beast Boy was part of an away team sent to Rann, with Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange. He was amazed when he saw the alien planet. Beast Boy was elated by the majestic beauty of the capital city of Rann. Inside Sardath's lab, Beast Boy was similarly amazed at an alien animal, and studied it closely until he could change into it. The Squad set off to track the Kroloteans on Rann, with Alanna as their guide. It proved necessary; in the jungle, Beast Boy saw a flower and wanted it for a souvenir, but got halted by Alanna who revealed it to be a trap plant. After Miss Martian located the base of the Kroloteans they broke in, and Beast Boy and Miss Martian planted the bombs on the Zeta platforms. After the Kroloteans from Earth arrived, the bombs exploded and the Team was discovered. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a gorilla and cleared the way to an exit which Miss Martian created. Outside, Beast Boy wondered why Miss Martian did not translate the words of the Kroloteans, and she explained that it would have taken a long time to work. Soon after, they were chased by the Kroloteans in Mechs. Beast Boy escaped the Mechs by hiding in a tree along with Miss Martian. After the Mechs were gone, Beast Boy received an unexpected hug from Miss Martian, and challenged Miss Martian to a race, until he stumbled into a waterfall. The place triggered an unhappy memory for him: the car crash that killed his mother. He broke down into tears, but Miss Martian was quick to comfort him. Then suddenly, they were ambushed by Kroloteans and knocked unconscious. They were stored in one of the Mechs. After being rescued by Superboy, Beast Boy woke up and they charged into the Krolotean ship. They destroyed the inside of the ship and left before it left for space. Down below, Miss Martian knocked a Krolotean unconscious and took the sash from him and gave it to Beast Boy as a souvenir, which he appreciated. Beast Boy was still so happy with his souvenir, the first thing he wanted to do upon his return on Earth was show it to Nightwing. Miss Martian took him aside, and told him the mission debriefing was more important. Garfield was finishing his term paper with help from Lucas Carr. He was not amused when Lagoon Boy told Carr to have him write a term paper on the Zeta-Shield. Beast Boy and Robin checked up on Nightwing, who was working on the translation of the Krolotean intel from Malina Island. Beast Boy had to be filled in, as he had not been there. Their conversation was cut short when the computer detected an energy impulse. In a ball of lightning, a small pod arrived in the Mission Room, and a boy jumped out. Beast Boy quipped that this was the impulse they detected, and as a response, the boy took Impulse as his name. Beast Boy and the others saw him run off; Nightwing sent the two junior members after him. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah to run faster, but Impulse countered that: he tricked Beast Boy into the showers, where the faucets were running. Beast Boy slipped on the wet floor. By the time he recuperated, Nightwing had captured the speedster. Robin and Beast Boy heard him out, but Gar did not buy his "future tourist" explanation. Impulse tried to convince him by revealing the secret identities of everyone in the room. When Mal arrived at the Cave, Impulse took the opportunity to escape. Beast Boy tried to go after him as a peregrine falcon, the world's fastest bird, but Nightwing and Robin guessed that his chances of catching the speedster were thin. After Impulse had stopped Neutron's rampage, he claimed he was ready to go back to his own time. When the time machine didn't disappear in the same way it appeared hours earlier, Beast Boy suggested it could be traveling forward one second at the time. Beast Boy did not participate in a disastrous mission that resulted in the capture of Lagoon Boy and the apparent death of Artemis at the hands of Manta. Team members, both past and present, gathered in to mourn the loss of their former teammate. Beast Boy comforted his adopted sister, who took Artemis's demise hard. In the Cave's grotto, Gar, Robin, Jaime, and Bart were looking at the holographic statue of the fallen member Artemis. Gar was annoyed by Bart, who ate Chicken Whizees. Beast Boy was watching Hello, Megan! in his bedroom when Tuppence Terror knocked on his door. Caught off guard, Beast Boy was incapacitated before he could fight back, and was taken captive by Kaldur'ahm, alongside Impulse and Blue Beetle. The Manta-Flyer was docked with the Manta-Sub, and Impulse, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were carried off in containment pods. They were sent to the Partner. For a little under a week, Beast Boy and Impulse were experimented upon by the Reach. The scientist exposed him to high levels of stress to investigate the Meta-Gene. When the Team raided the facility, Miss Martian found Gar and Bart, and on Nightwing's command, freed them. Impulse went off to look for Blue Beetle, and M'gann and Gar made their way to the docking bay to link up with the others. In one of the corridors, they encountered Aqualad, and Miss Martian attacked him psychically. Beast Boy could not know what she learned, and was surprised to see her in slump to her knees, overcome by emotion. He led his sister to the docking bay, but even as a gorilla, he could not break the locked door open. They heard a fight on the other side, so they had to get in. Gar urged M'gann to phase through, which she did, though she was not alert enough to anticipate the Reach enforcer's next step. When he altered the density of the door when she was halfway through, she was knocked out. The door was eventually opened by Blue Beetle, and Gar carried M'gann and the others to the safety of the Bio-Ship. Blue Beetle fended off the "Black Beetle", which ultimately allowed the Team and the abducted teens to escape aboard the Bio-Ship. When Nightwing offered control of the Bio-Ship back to M'gann, and she did not respond, Beast Boy revealed that M'gann had confronted and attacked Kaldur, and he thought she was still basking in the victory. The Team members and abductees that were liberated from the Reach were being debriefed at STAR Labs. Beast Boy patiently waited until it was his turn. Nightwing had set up a temporary place to live for the former inhabitants of the Cave. Beast Boy came along and brought in his belongings. Beast Boy was part of Beta Squad, one of several squads who secretly boarded the Warworld. He joined Blue Beetle and Impulse in heading to a chamber that contained a crystal key which powered the giant satellite, controlled by an alien tyrant named Mongul. As Beta Squad headed to the chamber, they were intercepted by a carriage, which deployed a number of drones that protected the Warworld, forcing Beta Squad to engage. Beta Squad ultimately reached the chamber but found the crystal heavily guarded by drones. Elsewhere, though, Bumblebee created a surge in the power core that stunned Mongul and rendered the drones inoperative, allowing Blue Beetle to secure the crystal. As the Team members regrouped in the entry point, Blue Beetle suddenly attacked the rest of the Team. Beast Boy was caught in Beetle's initial firing of his sonic cannon and knocked out. He was stored in a stasis cell aboard the vessel. Beast Boy was present in a stasis cell. Once freed from his cell, Beast Boy retreated to the Bio-Ship with the rest of the Team. Taking the form of a frilled lizard, Beast Boy slipped into an underground temple in a Bialyan complex, where he landed on Green Beetle and shape shifted into an elephant to take him down. He and other Team members were able to keep Green Beetle at bay until Zatanna completed a ritual to free Blue and Green Beetle's scarabs from control of the Reach. Beast Boy took the form of a peregrine falcon as he left with the others. Beast Boy infiltrated the summit between the Light and the Reach, disguised as an agent of the League of Shadows alongside Lagoon Boy. He was called in to defeat the Team after Aqualad's ruse was discovered. Beast Boy took down some of the Shadows, and engaged Monsieur Mallah while in gorilla form. During the battle, Mallah managed to throw him into a careless Impulse, knocking the speedster out. Before Mallah could harm Bart, Beast Boy recovered, shifted into a rhinoceros, and charged at Mallah. The gorilla was knocked unconscious. After the battle ended successfully in the Team's favor, Beast Boy hugged Artemis, happy that she wasn't really dead, and that Aqualad wasn't really a traitor. He pointed a finger at Nightwing's face, and told him not to fake anybody's deaths for at least a year. Kid Flash and Aqualad agreed with him. Along with Nightwing, Lagoon Boy, and Guardian, Beast Boy infested a corridor of the Reach flagship. The squad dispatched the Reach soldiers present with super-speed and projectile weaponry. When Magnetic Field Disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Beast Boy joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Within thirty minutes, all squads had succeeded in their mission. At the ruins of Mount Justice, Beast Boy joined the Team in welcoming the Justice League back to Earth. Aqualad summoned everyone to the mission room, where Batman informed the Team that they would now operate side-by-side with the Justice League from the Watchtower—not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because they earned the right to do so. Aqualad assigned Beast Boy to Alpha Squad to help B'aarzz O'oomm with a matter on Mars. Beast Boy was waiting for their final teammate Superboy. Batgirl assigned them and Miss Martian to track down Psimon, who had returned to the US. Batgirl and Beast Boy witnessed an apparent spat between the former love birds, and were surprised as they though the two were getting better. Psimon lured them to a classic movie convention. One of the speakers was Sandra Stanyon, and Miss Martian and Beast Boy snuck off in the hopes of learning more about Marie. Sandra was happy to tell them all about it and was delighted to meet Marie's children. During a sit down with her at the food court, Psimon trapped them all inside Miss Martian's mind. They were forced into a memory of Hello, Megan!. Gar's encyclopedic knowledge of the show allowed him to see which parts were from the episode and which parts were M'gann's subconscious. He discerned she really needed forgiveness. Superboy explained the reason they split up, and that he had only more or less forgiven her. In a reenactment of the episode's finale, M'gann asked for forgiveness in a song. With Superboy forgiving her, and asking for her forgiveness in return, they were all freed from her mind. 2016-2018 At the funeral of Wally West, Garfield met Perdita of Vlatava. The two hit it off and started a high profile relationship, dubbed "Gardita" by the press. In 2017, Steven Dayton resurfaced to claim dubious parental rights over Garfield, since being Rita's husband also made him Garfield's "stepfather", apparently because he wanted to exploit Garfield's meta-human abilities. Despite M'gann's willingness to fight for custody, Garfield felt he had no choice and left the Team to live with Dayton. Garfield became one of the first open meta-humans and pursued an acting career like his mother. He landed the role of Lt. Tork in the science fiction show Space Trek 3016 and used his newfound fame to ask for attention of missing meta-humans, by recording PSAs and mentioning it in interviews. 2018 October 2018 November 2018 Powers and abilities * Animal shape-shifting: while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life, as long as he has studied them. While in an animal's form, he gains its strength, agility, and modes of movement, such as speed, flight, and flexibility. However, he loses some of his human capability, such as speech. * Enhanced senses: Beast Boy's senses are more keen than the average human, able to track through scent from a considerable distance. Equipment * form fitting collar or full body-suit. The new version of the suit is equipped with a device at the collar which allows Garfield to communicate even in animal form. * Darkwear Appearances Relationships Marie Logan Marie was Garfield's mother. They were very close, and he helped her out on the animal sanctuary, though he did not always do as told. On January 16, 2011, Marie was killed in an accident set up by Queen Bee, leaving Garfield devastated and orphaned. Miss Martian After a blood transfusion from M'gann saved his life when he was eight, Garfield considered her his blood-sister. Their bond became stronger after Marie's death, and they now treat each other as brother and sister. Perdita During the funeral of mutual friend Wally West, Garfield met Perdita, Queen of Vlatava. They began a romantic relationship which has gained much popularity, support and a celebrity status with fans shipping their relationship as "Gardita". Background information *In the comics, Beast Boy received his powers as a side effect of treatment given to him by his parents, to save his life after contracting a rare disease. Beast Boy was a member of the Doom Patrol, the New Teen Titans and the Titans. He was also a temporary member of the Young Justice relief squad. At one time he changed his codename to Changeling, but later changed it back to "Beast Boy". *This is his second animated appearance; he was a main cast member in the Teen Titans animated series. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with the ability to shape-shift Category:The Team